


50 First Dates

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Amnesia, I know, M/M, it's pretty cliche, rebuilding relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting into an accident, Haru finds that he has no recollection of the people around him. And so, the journey of rebuilding his relationships begins.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully I'll update this regularly, but I'll at least try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

"Miss Tachibana? Are you there?"

Makoto lifted the phone to his ear. "Uh, yes, this is Makoto speaking?" he answered tentatively.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I assumed. Are you aware of a Mr Haruka Nanase?"

"Haru? Yes, he's my friend. What's wrong?" he asked, getting increasingly panicked.

"Mr Tachibana, I'm afraid that Haruka was in an accident. He's currently in Iwatobi General. Can you get here quickly?"

"Oh my God, I'm on my way! What happened?" he said, not caring that he was usually against any form of expletive, be it cursing or blasphemy.

"We'll explain it when you get here. Nanase is in a stable condition though, so don't fret too much. We only called you as we couldn't find any next-of-kin, and you were first on his contact list."

"I'll be right there anyway. Thank you for telling me!"

Makoto ended the call and made his way to the bus stop. Luckily he was only about half an hour away from the hospital, but that was still too far to be from Haru when he needed him.

...........................................................................................................................

The entire bus journey was spent with Makoto holding onto his phone as if it were a life line. Waiting for another update was hell, but hey, no news was good news, right?

When the bus finally arrived, after taking an age to go a very short distance, he got off, and after thanking the driver, went to the hospital reception.

"Excuse me, but I'm here to see Haruka Nanase."

The nurse looked up at him with a bored expression and then looked down at her keyboard. After typing in his name, she looked back up at him.

"He's in room 203, just follow the signs." she said, not entirely pleasantly, but giving Makoto enough information to get to where he needed to be.

Having passed by coffee machines and elderly people looking completely worn out by life, Makoto was at room 203. He politely rapped on the door, and upon hearing a weak noise, he let himself in.

..........................................................................................................................

Haru was a mess, but somehow, he still looked like his old self. He was connected to a variety of different tubes, and was staring at Makoto with a look of confusion.

"You're not my doctor." Haru's eyes narrowed. "Who are you"

And with those words, Haru had finally done what nobody else had ever done before; he had managed to break Makoto.


	2. Reunion in the Hospital Ward

"Haru?"

"No, you're not Haru, I'm Haru. They told me."

"Oh, no, I'm Makoto. And yes, you are Haru."

"Why are you here?" Haru screwed up his eyes again. It absolutely broke Makoto's heart to see Haru like this. Yes, he was usually a distant person, but he had always just accepted Makoto's presence, and had never questioned it before.

"I came to see you. I was worried." he explained.

"Because I was in an accident?"

"Yeah, the hospital phoned me."

"Why would they phone you? You aren't family, are you?"

"They couldn't get a hold of your actual family - your parents are in Tokyo. Did they tell you that?"

"Probably, but I didn't listen."

Typical Haru. He never listened unless he cared. Or if there wasn't a body of water in the vicinity. Makoto smiled at the memory of having to physically stop Haru from swimming in a fountain. He wouldn't be persuaded by words, so Makoto had had to grab him around the waist and drag him away. He could never understand how Haru wasn't mortified at the time. Or any other time after that.

"That sounds like your old self." Makoto said cheerfully.

"Does it?"

Makoto smiled again. "Yes, you hardly ever listened to people."

"How do I know you?" Haru asked, seeming genuinely curious. His large eyes were intently focused on Makoto.

"We grew up together. You lived across from me and you would always come over. We're best friends Haru."

"Oh." Haru said simply.

A silence had settled in the room, before the door opened. An man wearing a white lab coat and who looked to be in his thirties walked in.

"Haruka, you've got a visitor!" the man said, turning to Makoto.

"Hi, I'm Makoto. Haru's friend. I got a phone call asking me to come in." he explained.

"Well, this will certainly aid with Haru's recovery."

Makoto and the doctor smiled at each other. Haru looked confused by the whole exchange.

"Has it all been explained to you?" the doctor asked. When Makoto shook his head, he continued. "As you know, Haru was in an accident. A hit and run. He got out of it relatively unscathed, a bit of bruising on his ribs and a fractured arm. So he came off rather well. Apart from in his head. He is currently suffering from retrograde amnesia. We do think that he will recover, but it will take time. He does seem strong-willed though!"

"Yeah. I'm sure that that he can do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't too long a wait! Anyway, as I'm not a doctor or anything, I probably won't be entirely medically accurate, but what can you do?


	3. Memories in the Distance

There was a knocking at the door, and without waiting for a reply, the door burst open.

"Haru-chan!" A small blonde boy bounded into the room, followed by a taller, more awkward looking boy with dark hair. "How are you doing?" he asked.

Haru looked at the pair that had just entered his room. "I'm fine."

"Well, that's good Haru-chan, isn't it?" The small boy stated.

Haru was confused and it must have shown on his face, because the taller of the two boys spoke up.

"Haru-senpai, was Makoto right when he said that you were having trouble with your memories?"

Haru nodded and the tall boy continued. "Well, I'm Ryugazaki Rei, but you only ever call me Rei. And th-"

He was cut off by the smaller boy, "I'm Nagisa and we're your friends. We met at the pool! You still remember swimming, right?" Nagisa said, suddenly sounding horrified at the thought of Haru not doing swimming again. It was unthinkable.

Haru thought about that for a moment. Yes, he could remember swimming when he was younger, but it didn't really stand out too boldly in his mind.

"Nagisa, give him time please." Rei scolded. "He recently underwent a great deal of trauma. Be nice."

"I'm sorry Haru, here, I got you this." Nagisa said, reaching into his bag and pulling out something in a plastic wrap.

"It's Iwatobi-chan! The best dessert in the world!"

Haru took the offered package and studied it. It appeared to be a pastry in the shape of a bird. He could see little appeal in it, but saw that it was special to Nagisa.

"Thank you." he said, causing Nagisa to beam brightly. 

"I knew he would like it!" he said to Rei. 

"Perhaps he is just being polite." 

"Perhaps you should just stop talking!" Nagisa ended the conversation in a very childish manner, but then again, he was always like that.

"Has Makoto been around often?" Rei asked.

Haru nodded again. "He left about an hour ago."

Haru's doctor entered the room again. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I've got to run some tests on Haru, but you can come back tomorrow."

"Aww, well then, we'll see you tomorrow Haru! Enjoy the bread!"

"Goodbye, and get better soon. Swimming won't be the same without you."


End file.
